In a component supply device which includes a component support section which supports multiple components in a scattered state, the supplying of the components is performed by the components which are supported by the component support section being held and lined up in a predetermined posture by a component holding tool. Therefore, it is necessary to recognize the postures of the components which are held by the component holding tool and to place the components in the predetermined postures. The patent literature below describes technology in which the postures of the components which are held by the component holding tool are recognized and the components are placed in the predetermined postures.
PTL 1: JP-A-H6-342995
PTL 2: JP-A-2012-245602